Abraham van Hellsing's death
by Onineko Hikari-chan
Summary: ONE-SHOT. Abraham is on his deathbed and his monster is mourning beside him, keeping him company 'til his death. What will become of the monster? How will he react? RP-based, pleasant relationship between the two


Hello again everyone! Yet another RP-inspired fanfic! This one is also about Abraham and Dracula, though this one is played with another roleplayer from Denmark. She is amazing and she JUST MADE ME CRY with this RP so I thought I'd share it with you all. Please enjoy!

This is now the new and edited version as the previous one was shorter and lacking in grammar as I was lazy. That has been fixed (at least somewhat) and dialogue has been added.

**_Keep in mind that this is based on our RP's and therefore, their relationship might be slightly different from what you imagined. If I get the time, I will maybe put up the rest of our RP's as well so that you can see how it all came to this.  
I suggest that you turn on some sad music, preferably 'Lilium' or something of the like_**

_ **Disclaimer: We do NOT own Hellsing**_

* * *

There was a full moon outside. It was a calm and cloud free night and should one wish to do so, one would be able to count all the stars that lit up the sky and admire the pure beauty of it. How the stars danced over the sky as the chill, fresh air of the night caressed everyone and anyone who would willingly stay outside.

There were however two creatures, a monster and a man, that could not bring themselves to admire the beauty of the sky. The man was lying in his bed, surrounded by the white blankets and pillows. The monster was crying, crimson tears leaving red stains on the sheets.

Abraham was dying and the vampire refused to leave his bed, certain that his master would soon get better. With a content and soothing smile, Abraham petted the monster as he always had during all their years together.

"I suppose it really is time for me to truly leave you..." he murmured but the vampire shook his head firmly.

"No! Master, you will be fine! You won't leave me! You will be well, you have always made it through!" he said firmly, trying to hold back the tears that forced to emerge. He took hold of the hand that petted him, like so many times before, and continued with a firm voice.

"All those scars you wear, all those wounds, you survived them all! You bested me! Nothing like a flu will ever get you down master, I know that!"

Abraham looked sad if only for a moment, but he made sure not to show any pity as he eyed his dear servant and companion.

"Listen to me, Alucard... I am fading away. It is hard for me to even see anything right now. Your eyes shine as brigthly as ever though" he chuckled, but the laughter was interupted by a violent cough. "Don't cry for me... You... Shouldn't cry... It's too human" he said with a smile as he refused to call his servant a monster in his last moments. His vision was fading quickly now and he knew that he didn't have much time left, so he turned to his servant with his last words.

"Alucard, Dracula… I am glad that I got to meet you. I got to know you and with that… I have no more regrets… I will see you in limbo… sometime… old friend" he said with a smile, caressing the vampire's cheek until he slowly closed his eyes, sighing a final time before his body went limp and his hand could no longer caress the vampire's smooth cheek.

The vampire looked at the paling face of his hier. A lump long building in his stomache finally projectiled into his throat forcing him to yield a sob. If any filthy underling would dare approach to touch his master- he would swoop right up from his knees and roar ferociously at him, no one would touch his master- for he will only be his. He eventually collapsed beside the bed again, trying to scoop the hiers hand onto his head again - like a dog begging for petting. His lips quivered- his breath trembled, for he had not known such pain for a very long time. And so he sat there, with his hand clutching his masters shirt - crimson tears dripping onto the sheets. Shaking - waiting for the hand to once again run through his raven locks. He sat like that for hours, time completely frozen for the creature.

The soldiers eventually had to pry him off. He wouldn´t let go even though it had been 12 hours since the man's body stilled and grew cold in death. He hadn´t moved one inch, not wanting to let go even though his knees were bruised from shifting on the hard floor for so long.

"It´s enough now. You can let go!..please sir. you must let go" a soldier begged, slowly forcing the vampire to release the Hellsing. Slowly dragging him downstairs, he would stretch his hand towards his master, his eyes still wet, red from tears. His voice would be raspy, hoarse as if had he been screaming for hours and hours to come, yet one broken sob managed to escape his lips:

" …Master…"

Abraham's body lay there even after the vampire had left as his family members were finally able to enter. The maids cried as they readied the body for the burial. One after one, the staff and the soldiers entered his room to mourn, and they were all startled by the little smile that played on the great man's lips even in death. A soft, curled up smile that made him look so peaceful that their hearts almost broke. He had spent his last hours with the vampire, why did he look so peaceful? Speaking of the vampire, they had to hurry up if they wanted to bury the professor properly without being interupted by the beast.

**-x-**

The vampire was lost. Where to go? Where would he be alone? Be alone with the memory of his master?

_The dungeon_

The only somewhere they wouldn´t be. The professors labcoat...  
His hands were shaking even as he touched it, it still smelled like him. Like human, his dull scent of man and he buried his face in it, trying to get as much of Abraham's scent as he possibly could.

_"You´re not the monster you believe yourself to be - I´ve seen it" _

That´s what he used to say in his late years, his dear master. Holding his arm as he had lead him along down the pathways in the rosy garden, even though he had been to weak to walk on his own. He had picked the roses and handed it to him with a smile so he could smell them.

_"The circle of life Alucard, perhaps I will one day become one of them as well"_ he would say. And Vlad would shake his head - _"Everything is fine, it's just a flu, sir - you will be good soon enough"_

Roses…..thorny and feral, yet…once you reached through to the crown, it was soft and sensetive to the touch..His hands clutches the white coat, once again, tears of red spilling on his masters belongings. He would mourn for years to come, but first, he needed to find his master some roses...

Much later, he would show up in his masters room, have been scavenging every corner of town to find just the right ones, but, the body was gone...

"…Master?"

The vampire looks around, confused- puzzled. An engine humming outside and it hits him just then.

"It´s today... the funeral... the church! NO! " he snarled in disbelief as he realized that he wouldn't be able to follow his master into the church. He was damned while his master was not. He had to stop them! He had to reach them! He had to reach his master before it was too late!

He ran to the front yard, but the car had left long before he got out of the mansion. Looking at it go, he followed up the best he can, yet as the guests entered the church, he had to halt halfway through the graveyard. It hurt, it burned - all the way from his toes to his fingertips, it burned so badly!  
He is forced to stop, mouth open in a silent scream as he watched the door close and the bells calls in the ceremony. He had been too late. Too late to make sure his master didn't enter the church.

And so he stood there, listening to the choirs. He tried so hard to sing as well but his mouth got ever so dry every time he tried, and he coughed. He couldn't sing along with them. He couldn't be in there either. His hair hung in fringes. The paper wrapping around the roses he so carefully picked was soaked and so he dropped it. He stood completely still, listening to the beautiful tunes. Even as the bells called out, he stood there still.

And as they carried out the coffin, he rushed towards them with an inhuman enraged snarl. He was so terribly furious! Why could _THEY_ touch him while he couldn't?!

**"He´s mine! He´s mine! Master is mine! Stay away!" **

The men stuck close to the church after the vampire nearly snatched the coffin from them, but a soldier pushed him off, prying him gently to his knees. Had the vampire not been an emotional wreck, that would of course not have been possible. They kept him at a distance as they carried away the wooden bed holding the only authority the vampire would ever recall. The only man bringing him warmth when nobody else was there. His eyes teared up again as he shouted an inhuman shriek once again, completely furious and now desperate.

**" GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF HIM! MASTER! MAAASTEEER!"**

More soldiers showed up to push the vampire backwards to avoid him messing things up. They kept pushing him backwards out of the graveyard. He didn't struggle much... he couldn't while knowing it was time... Just now.. Right now. The time was right. It wass time to leave... time to go .

Time to turn around and never look back… it was time for a simple monster like him to weep away - bury in a cave and slumber forever. It was time to turn his back on the world and wait for it to do the same.

It is time to forget

And be forgotten..


End file.
